


Come Back to Us (Coda 3x02)

by RavensCAT



Series: 9-1-1 Season 3 Codas [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Caring Buck, Coda 3x02, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Buck, Protective Eddie Diaz, hurt Evan “Buck” Buckley, post-episode: s03e02 tsunami, tsunami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: When Buck loses Christopher a second time he does everything in his power to find him.When Eddie finds out about Christopher and Buck being in the middle of the tsunami he almost has a heart attack.





	Come Back to Us (Coda 3x02)

**Author's Note:**

> uhh so first 9-1-1 fic, please be nice. 
> 
> And ignore my mistakes.

“CHRISTOPHER!” Buck yells, trying to keep his head above the water as the waves sweep him back towards the sea. 

_ Oh god, he can’t lose Chris, that beautiful innocent boy who’s given him nothing but courage since the day he met him.  _

“CHRISTOPHER! CHRIS! WHERE ARE YOU?!” He ignores the searing pain he feels going up the side of his leg.

_ Eddie is going to be so disappointed in him. He’s going to hate him. He lost the most important thing in Eddie’s, and starting to become the most important thing in his life. Christopher.  _

“Buck!”

Buck swivels his head around, looking for the source of the voice, “Chris?! CHRISTOPHER!”

“Buck!” 

“Oh god, Chris!” Buck spots Chris hanging on to a street light for dear life. 

He makes his way towards Chris as carefully as he could. He grabs the street light with one hand and wraps the other one tightly around Christopher. There is no way he’s ever letting this boy go again. Christopher wraps his own arms tightly around his Buck’s neck. 

“Buck!” 

“Christopher, are you okay?!” Buck asks, peering at the boys face.

Christopher nods, “Yes, all thanks to you. You’re my hero!” 

Buck wants to cry. He had almost lost Chris but he still believes Buck to be his hero.

“I love you so much, kid.” Buck says, tightening his hold and kissing the top of Chris’ head.

“I love you too, Bucky.” Christopher says slowly, burying his face against Buck’s neck. “Buck!” Chris points to something behind him. 

Buck turns his head and notices the debris rushing towards them, ready to drag them along with it. 

“Oh crap! Chris, I need you to listen to me. On the count of three, hold your breath and hold on tight as you can to me, okay? Don’t let go no matter what. You understand?” Buck says quickly.

Christopher nods, already tightening his hold on Buck’s neck. 

“One… two… three!” They both take a big breath and Buck pulls them under the water. One hand still tight on Christopher. He uses his hand and his legs on the street light to pull them down. He looks up blinking hard against the burning water to watch as the big pile of debris rushes overhead.

He waits a couple seconds till after it’s gone to come back up. They take big gulps of air and Buck looks at Chris.

“You okay, buddy?” He asks.

Christopher nods.

“Alright, now let’s find a way to get out of here and get you safe. Sound good?” 

“Sounds good.” 

Buck smiles and turns around to look for someone who can help them and ends up getting smacked in the head with a piece of wood floating in the rush of water. He groans in pain as his vision swims. He makes sure he doesn’t let go of the street lamp or Chris.

“BUCK!” Christopher pushes the wood away from them and looks at Buck. “Buck are you okay?” 

Buck nods, regretting it immediately when he feels a wave of nausea hit him. He needs to find them help and he needs to find it now. He doesn’t know how long he can stay conscious and he can’t risk Christopher getting hurt again. He blinks against the blood pouring into his eyes from his head. He looks around slowly, looking for something he could use to signal for help. He notices one of the firefighter bags floating through the water. 

_ Well, ain’t that a blessing?  _

He quickly reaches over and grabs it. Christopher watches as Buck digs through it. He finds a flare gun and he thanks god before pulling it out. He just hopes it not damaged too much from the water. 

He says a little prayer before holding it up high and firing it. It goes straight up in the air before lighting the sky up in a bright red. He’s so glad that it was getting slightly darker so it was easier to see. 

“Cross your fingers and hope this worked, Christopher.” Buck says.

Christopher holds out a hand for Buck to see with his fingers crossed. 

Buck lets out a chuckle, ignoring the throbbing in his head he feels at that. 

“So I spy?” Buck asks.

Christopher nods, “I spy with my little eye…”

*

They play for a little while till it’s Christopher’s turn again. Buck’s eyelids are starting to droop. He’s losing too much blood. 

“I spy with my little eye a rescue boat!” Christopher yells.

“What? Where?!” Buck turns around and sees a boat. “Hey! Over here!” Buck yells, but his voice doesn’t carry. He’s too weak.

“OVER HERE! HELP!” Christopher yells.

That gets their notice and they come towards them.

“Oh thank god!” 

“Sir! Are you okay?” The paramedic asks.

Buck nods, “Take Christopher first.” He hands him up and they take him and one of the paramedics checks him over. 

“Hey Christopher, I’m Adam. I’m going to look you over.” Adam says.

Chris nods.

“Wow buddy, you got through all this and barely even a scratch. High five!” Adam says. 

Christopher smiles and high fives the man. “How’s my Buck?”

The other firefighters help pull Buck out of the water and onto the boat. Buck collapses as soon as he’s in. 

“Wait, Buck? Buckley? From the 118?” Adam asks.

Buck only manages a small nod. His eyes heavy. He just wants to sleep. 

“Yes! He works with my dad, Eddie Diaz.” Christopher speaks up.

“Okay buddy, we’ll try and get him on the radio for you okay?” 

Chris nods, “Is Buck going to be okay?” 

“We’re going to help him right now.” 

They check Buck over.

“He’s not looking too good.” One of the EMTs says to Adam. 

He nods, “He’s losing a lot more blood than he should be with this kind of injury.” He looks back to Buck, “Buck… hey Buck! I need you to stay awake for me.”

“Take care of Christopher, please. Find his father.” Buck mumbles.

“We’re working on it. I need you to stay awake for me, man. Are you on any medications?” He asks as he tries to stop the blood flow from his head. 

Buck passes out before he can answer.

“Shit!” Adam checks his pulse. It’s slow but it’s there. “Someone get me Diaz on the radio!” He yells. He turns to Christopher, “Chris, do you know if Buck was on any medications?” 

“He hurt his leg. He was in the hospital recently.” Christopher replies.

“Right, when his leg was crushed under the fire truck.” 

Chris nods. 

“Okay. Anyone got Diaz?!” 

“They’re tryna get him on the radio.” One of the paramedics say. 

_ “This is Diaz, 118.” _ A staticky voice replies from the radio.

“Hand it to me.” Adam says. 

“Diaz. This is Adam Torres.”

*

“Yeah, man, what’s wrong?” Eddie asks as Bobby looks at him. 

_ “We have your son here.” _ A staticky voice replies.

“WHAT? Christopher?! Is he okay?”

_ “He’s completely fine, but we also have Buck here, he’s not doing good. We need to know what he’s on? He’s got a head wound and it won’t stop bleeding.”  _

The blood drains from Eddie’s face, “He...uh… he’s on blood thinners. He had some clots. Is he going to be okay?” 

_ “I’ll be honest man, I don’t know, but he did his best to keep your son safe. That’s all your son is talking about.”  _

“Can I talk to him?”

_ Buck? Or Christopher?”  _

“Both of them.” 

_ “You can talk to Christopher, Buck is unconscious. We’re doing our best to wake him.”  _

Eddie’s heart is beating a mile a minute.  _ This was his fault. He should have never forced Buck to go out. If he hadn’t they would both be still at home. _

_ “Dad?” _

“Mijo! Are you okay?” Eddie asks.

_ “I’m okay, dad. Buck saved me and he saved so many others. He doesn’t look good dad. I’m scared.” Christopher sobs. _

Eddie’s heartbreaks.

“It’s going to be okay, mijo. It’s going to be all okay. Buck will be okay. He has to be okay. Right now I want you to listen to the paramedics and do as they say, okay? I’m going to come to you.”

_ “Okay, dad.”  _

“Good, can you give the radio back to Adam?” 

_ “Dad! He has no heartbeat!” Chris cries. “...we lost his pulse! Starting compressions… hold... nothing… hold...” _

Eddie looks at Bobby in horror. Bobby grabs the radio from Eddie.

“This is Captain Nash, what’s going on?” Bobby asks. 

_ “Captain, this is Adam Torres. We got him back. We’re taking them both to VA Hospital. You can meet them there.”  _

“Copy that.” Bobby turns to Eddie. “Go, I got this.” 

“Are you sure, Cap?” Eddie asks.

“Yes, Chim and Hen are headed back here. We’ll be okay. Just make sure  _ they _ are okay.” Bobby says. 

Eddie nods and flags down a rescue boat that was headed to the VA. He hops a ride and tries to patiently wait as they slowly make their way to the hospital, helping as many people along the way as they can. 

*

Eddie hops out of the boat and makes his way towards the VA Hospital. He rushes inside and towards the lady at the front. 

“Hi, are here to drop someone off or looking for someone?” She asks.

“I’m Eddie Diaz from 118, looking for Evan Buckley and my son Christopher Diaz.” 

“I can tell you where to find your son but the doctors are still with Evan Buckley.” 

“What? Why? I thought they got him stabilized?” Eddie says, frowning. 

“He’s lost too much blood but you can ask the doctors.” She tells him where to find Christopher and he rushes over to him. 

“Christopher?!” He yells.

“Dad? Dad! Over here.” 

Eddie rushes over towards Christopher’s voice and sobs in relief when he sees him relatively unscathed. 

“Christopher, mijo!” Eddie scoops him up into a big hug.

“Dad, they won’t let me see Buck! I want to see him!” Christopher cries.

“I want to see him too buddy, but the doctors are helping him right now, so we got to wait a little bit, okay?” Eddie says. 

Christopher nods, burying his face in his dad’s shoulder.

Eddie rubs his back gently until he falls asleep. He sighs, tears stinging his eyes. He just prays to god that Buck is okay.

“Eddie Diaz?” 

Eddie turns around and looks at the doctor.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Mae. I was the one who took a look at your son.” She holds out her hand.

Eddie takes it, “How is he?” He asks, shifting Christopher in his arms. 

“He’s good, we gave him a dose of antibiotics to help combat anything he may have ingested in the water.”

Eddie nods, “How’s Buck?”

“He’s still out. We got the bleeding under control but he had to have a transfusion. He lost too much blood due to the blood thinners.” 

Eddie lets out a shaky breath, “Is he going to be okay?” 

“We don’t know for certain yet. We can’t say anything for sure until he wakes up.” 

“Can I see him?” Eddie asks.

“Of course. There’s another bed in there if you want to lay your son down.” 

He thanks her and heads into the room. He lays Chris down and covers him with a blanket. He turns around and looks at Buck. He was looking pale and overall tired. He had white bandages wrapped around his head. There were scratches going from his forehead down to his cheek, barely missing his eye. 

Eddie clenches his jaw as he takes a seat beside Buck. He reaches down and grabs his hand. 

“Buck? Buck can you hear me?” Eddie asks softly. 

There’s no reply. Eddie sighs. 

“Dios, I’m so sorry, Buck. This is all my fault. I should have never forced you to go out. I’m sorry.” Eddie brings Buck’s hand to his lips, holding it there. 

He feels Buck squeezing his hand.

“Buck? Buck?! Hey, wake up. Wake up for me.” Eddie says as he cards his hand through Buck’s hair.

Buck stirs and tries to open his eyes. 

“Buck, c’mon, you can do it. Come back to us.” Eddie tightens his grip on Buck’s hand.

Buck blinks, his eyes feeling heavy.

“Evan… I’m here. C’mon open your eyes, querido.” Eddie just wants Buck to wake up, he doesn’t even realize what he’s saying. 

*

Buck squints against the harsh lighting of the hospital as he groans, head pounding. He blinks up and sees Eddie.

_ Wait, if Eddie was here then where is Chris? _

“Ch… Christopher?” He croaks.

“He’s okay, he’s right here.” Eddie points behind him.

Buck turns his head to see Christopher sleeping on the bed behind Eddie. Tears of relief prickle his eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay, Buck. It’s going to be okay.” Eddie wipes his cheeks. “Thank you so much for saving him. It’s all anyone is talking about.” 

Buck shakes his head, “I… al… almost… lost him.” A cough wracks his body.

Eddie grabs him some water and helps him drink it.

“Hey, you saved him, Buck. Thank you.” 

“It’s my fault.” Buck says, water helping him speak clearer but voice still weak.

“No, no, it’s not your fault Evan, you hear me?”

Buck shakes his head, “I told you we were going to the movies, I should’ve taken him there instead of the pier.” 

Eddie runs a hand through Buck’s hair again, “It’s not your fault. It’s mine. I should have never forced you to go out. You both would have been at home if it wasn’t for me.” 

“No… no Eddie…” Buck starts.

“Listen to me, Evan. If it’s not mine, it’s not yours. You hear me? I won’t have you sitting here, blaming yourself. You did everything you could. You saved Christopher, you saved countless other lives. I’m proud of you and so grateful.” Eddie leans in and presses his lips to Buck’s forehead.

Buck looks at him.

“I was so scared, Buck. When I got radioed in and they told me they found you and Christopher. That you weren’t looking so good. I didn’t even know you were trapped out there. I’m so sorry I didn’t come for you both.” 

“You didn’t know, Eddie.” Buck squeezes Eddie’s hand a little tighter.

“I’m so glad the both of you are okay.” Eddie says. “I’m not letting either of you out of my sight for a week.” 

Buck laughs slightly, “Only a week?”

“Yeah, you’re right, a month.” 

“Wow, Ed, I was joking.” 

“I’m not. I care about you too much.” 

Buck raises his eyebrows but Eddie doesn’t stop. He forces himself to keep talking. He needs to do this, he doesn’t know when either one of them could die.

“I love you.” He says.

“You what?” Buck chokes out as he struggles to sit up.

“Wow, wow, calm down Buck, stay down.” Eddie shoves gently at his chest.

Buck is astonished and Eddie’s heart is pounding out of his chest.

“Why?” Buck asks.

“Why? Why do I love you?” 

Buck nods. 

“Because you’re amazing. You’re caring, you love with all your heart. You hate seeing someone in trouble or pain. You want to help people even if it costs you your life. You’re protective. You’re kind. You’re so energetic and always get everyone to smile, especially Christopher. How damn stubborn you are and how much you love Christopher. I love it all Evan.” Eddie says, eyes filling with tears.

Buck is crying at this point. 

“I love you too and Christopher.” Buck whispers hoarsely.

Eddie smiles through his tears and gently leans down and kisses Buck. Buck reaches up with his free hand and tangles it in Eddie’s hair, tugging him closer as he kisses back. 

“Buck?” 

Eddie and Buck break apart as they turn to look at Christopher.

“Christopher, buddy, how are you?” Buck asks as Eddie goes over to help him up.

“Bucky.” He comes over to Buck and climbs up on the bed with the help of Eddie. 

“Careful mijo, don’t hurt him.” Eddie says.

“It’s okay.” Buck says as he helps Christopher lay down half on top and half beside him. 

“I was so scared, Bucky.” 

“Me too buddy, but we’re okay now. It’s okay.” 

Christopher nods and snuggles into him. Eddie’s heart breaks as he watches them both. 

“ATTENTION! WE NEED ALL FIRST RESPONDERS AVAILABLE TO HELP. REPEAT, WE NEED ALL AVAILABLE FIRST RESPONDERS TO HELP. THERE HAS BEEN ANOTHER RETREAT OF WATER.” A voice rings out through the speakers.

Eddie looks at Buck.

“Go.”

“But…”

“No, Eddie, go. This is your job. You took an oath to protect people. Go help them. Christopher and I will be okay. We’ll be here waiting for you when you get back.”

Eddie nods, “Be safe.” 

“You too and hey…”

Eddie turns back to look at him, “Come back to us.” Buck says.

Eddie nods and comes back to press a kiss to Buck’s forehead as well as Christopher’s.

“I’ll be back.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who helped me in the FireFam discord, y'all are the best. 
> 
> Spanish translations:
> 
> Mijo: my son  
Dios: God  
Querido: darling


End file.
